Caught in the Act
by Affectionate-Ferret
Summary: SANDRA CATCHES BEN DOING THINGS WITH KEVIN...NAUGHTY THINGS! BeVin


**Disclaimer of DOOM: I dun own Ben or Kevin...but I do own this idea...so I have that working for me!**

"K-Kevin..." Ben moaned softly as Kevin ran his hand up the under of Bens black shirt, feeling the slight muscle under Bens tan skin, and the soft nubs on his chest. Ben gave another soft noise that was almost like a sigh but a little rougher. Kevin pressed his lips hungrily against Bens once more while allowing Ben to fall gently to his Bed while Kevin loomed over him, his knees on both sides of Bens hips.

Ben looked so innocent and vulnerable lying on his bed, unsure of what he was doing, despite his confession to Kevin just moments before. Kevin though, looked opposite: devious and lusting. This was not so comforting to the virgin hero. "Are we really gonna-"

"Of course," Kevin interrupted, knowing exactly what Ben was going to ask, and knowing that Ben was going to be unsure of what they were going to do already. Kevin had not exactly planned it all but he knew Ben had felt the same Kevin did for him after Kevin told him a while back, but Ben hadn't confessed until a few weeks later. Kevin knew it would result in a little kiss, but he had also known his own body would instantly crave the boy as it had so many times before. Unfortunately, he couldn't have him back then and had to resist and...Oh, god, wasn't that hard to do?

Bens flushed face was that to the point of cuteness and Kevin could already feel the heat giving off him. He smirked down at the boy then leaned forward to whisper lustfully in his ear, "Tell me you want it Benji," he said before dragging his tongue along the rim of Ben's ear.

"I...don't know." Ben admitted.

Kevin frowned a little before pulling away to look at him. His eyes darted to the side in quick thought before he leaned forward once again, locking lips with his new boyfriend then allowing his stray hand to hover just above Ben's crotch. His fingers slightly grazed over the slight bulge under the jean fabric, causing a purr noise escaped, past Ben's lips into the kiss, allowing Kevin to regain his smirk.

"How 'bout now?"

Ben didn't say anything, only breathed shallowly as he stared up at Kevin with what could only be need in his eyes. Kevin gave a soft nod before unzipping Ben's pants and slipping a couple of fingers through to feel Ben's heated flesh.

"K-Kev!" Ben moaned loudly.

"Shh, quiet Ben; you don't want anyone catching us do you?"

Ben shook his head. With his eyes closed, he was beginning to pant as Kevin continued his actions, stroking and touching Ben, just softly, in a teasing manner.

Kevin hadn't always liked Ben in such a way. It was only until he realised that Ben was actually cute and shy, fun, outgoing and sometimes even strange to the point of intriguing . Ben was also pretty smart, and quick-witted with a mind of his own, addition; reminded Kevin a lot of himself. Sure, when he first met up with Ben and Gwen after those few years, he liked Gwen the most of the two cousins. Then Gwen became persistent, annoying, stubborn, annoying, bossy, annoying, nagging, annoying, annoying, annoying, ANNOYING!! Kevin saw that she was forcing himself upon him. God, no man in his right mind would ever go out with a woman like Gwen, therefore, Kevin looked at his other option, check out the brunet hero: Ben Tennyson. He liked what he saw, and when he really thought about it, Ben was perfect. Soon as time went on, Kevin found himself becoming more and more attracted to the brunet until he couldn't hold it in any longer, causing him to blurt out his confession one day while they were alone in the car. At first Kevin was scared Ben would be sickened and freaked out by this and possibly avoid and never speak to him again, but Ben seemed to smile softly and nod, not saying much more. Soon after Ben began acting weird...sort of, like how Kevin did before his confession.

He couldn't believe it. Ben Tennyson, Keeper of the Omnitrix, liked him back! It is almost like a dream come true...if you were in to that sort of thing. Kevin began fantasizing about what would happen when Ben confessed. Which of course led up to what they were doing now, but he imagined Ben to be a little more...sure. However, this was about as good.

Kevin moved his hand away from Ben and brought it up to pull Ben's shirt off so he could have better access to Ben's hot and needy body. He bent down licking Ben's chest then dragging his tongue down to lick one of the perky nipples there. Ben gave a small involuntary gasp, his back arching as Kevin bit into it. "Kevin." Ben breathed as the elder once again replaced his hand to Ben's lower regions. Ben, realizing Kevin wasn't the greatest multitasked person in the world, decided to help him a little.

The young hero tugged down his pants, allowing Kevin a little better access to his body. Kevin, extremely grateful, slipped his hand into the last piece of cloth separating him from his prize and began to touch him tenderly to all the right and needy places. "God!" Ben cried making Kevin growl a little angrily.

"Y'know, as good as that sounds, I don't want you being too loud Ben or else- haah!" Kevin gasped as he felt Bens hand, rub up against his own needy length. Low purrs escaped Kevin's mouth, making Ben giggle slightly before unbuttoning and zipping Kevin`s pants, pulling them down around mid-thigh.

Kevin leaned forward and lowered himself so that he was now pressing his face in to Ben's neck where he was now kissing tenderly. It was all beginning to grow on Ben, filling him with bliss. Ben never felt so wanted, needed, desired...hot...

"Oh, my God, what're you doing?!" The two suddenly heard someone screech. Kevin immediately lifted his head and slowly shifted his eyes to look towards the door where he saw Ben's mother, Sandra, standing; I look of horror and disgust on her face.

"Aw, shit." Kevin muttered out, a fake smile of defeat on his face.

"M-mom!" Ben suddenly yelped, pulling his hand from Kevin but Kevin not doing the same. "I...I...." he stuttered before averting his gaze to Kevin, realising his hand was still there and that he was still rubbing a little probably trying to prevent Ben from losing his erection. It wasn't working though as it was disappearing quite quickly.

"Benjamin Tennyson, step away from that boy right now!"

Ben flinched a little at the tone of her voice, "But mom-!"

"Now Ben!" she cried, almost literally.

Ben looked up at Kevin with a sad and apologetic face before grabbing Kevin's wrist and pulling his hand out of his boxers and pushing him away. Ben pulled up his pants and buttoned them up before slipping out of the bed and still shirtless, stepped to the side of the room. He kept his gaze averted away from both his mom and his lover, not wanting to feel guilty or embarrassed.

Kevin sighed before slipping off the bed onto the floor. He buttoned up his pants and glared at Sandra before looking back at Ben, feeling a slight pain in his chest. "Look Sandra, me and Ben were just-"

"Don't talk to me," She said quickly before rushing into the room and grabbing Bens arm and dragging him out into the hall. She turned quickly to glare at Kevin, Ben blushing and teary right next to her, "I want you out of my house in less than ten minutes, then I never want you going near my baby or near my house every again. You got that!?" She snapped.

"No..." Kevin muttered under his breath.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin muttered while slipping his shoes back on and straightening himself up then walking towards the over-protective parent and her son. She hugged Ben close as if trying to protect him from a viscous swarm of deadly alien insects.

This time it was Bens turn to look horrified, his face contorted into a look of sadness, as if he would break down any minute. 'Why...is he giving up so fast? Kevin...Kevin...why?' tears streamed down his cheeks and his mother saw this.

"C'mon Ben, you don't need to be around such horrible boys. We can find you a nice girl...tomorrow...yes. Tomorrow." She turned down the hall, and with a hand still on Bens arm, turned him away from the older boy as well.

Ben moved his head a little to sneak a peek back at Kevin who was waving at him sadly, but he had a smile on his face that read '_Mischief_'. Ben wasn't sure what Kevin was planning, but he did know that it was Kevin. Meaning it could be anything. It could be either bad or brilliant...maybe even both.

Ben was seating firmly in a chair in the living room with both his mother and father looming over him. "Ben, how could you? I...we trusted you. First you lied to us about your other life and now...you take advantage of our trust to engage in intimate situations with a boy such as...._Kevin?!"_ Ben's father snapped.

Ben winced from the tone and volume before daring to look up at his father. "Dad, I can explain-"

"Then I'd love to hear it!"

Ben swallowed a little, as he felt his whole throat go dry as nervousness kicked in. His attempt at moistening his mouth to talk was little to no effective. "Y'see...a few weeks ago Kevin had told me he really likes me. Like...really, _really _likes me..._and_ he may have used a word that...doesn't come up a lot between two guys..."

"'Love', Ben? He said he loved you?" Sandra questioned with disbelief as she firmly planted her fists on her hips.

"Yes," Said Ben, regretful to sound as if that were a bad thing.

She scoffed, "He's only eighteen! What would he know what love is, what love feels like?" she questioned.

"Because love doesn't know age..." Ben muttered quietly so his parents wouldn't catch it.

"Excuse me?" His father asked.

"You don't know anything about the love we share..."

Both his parents twitched at his words. It was quiet and the only sound at all was from the wind blowing through the trees outside and distant traffic. No one could even hear each other's breathing or even the heartbeat. "Ben. Are you saying-"

"Yes." Ben said, lowering his gaze, "I love Kevin Levin." He spoke clearly, his voice void of any stagger or regret, his words unfaltering. He looked up at his parents shocked faces with determination before speaking up again, "I can't help the way I feel when I'm near him and when I told him today, when I confessed...it lead to some stuff. I wanted to prove to him that I really did feel a weird feeling in my stomach and heart. Then when he kissed me..._touched _me...I felt as if all those pent up feels suddenly fell away. Just melted." He said truthfully, in bliss as he smiled.

Both his parents looked at him with sympathy. Sandra looked towards her husband before sighing a little, "Look Ben...we were your age before to, so we know how you may think you're feeling what could only be love-"

"It's real! Mom, you don't get it!" Ben finally snapped. His patience for his parents diminished, "I want to be with him, want to just talk to him or just to hang out with him in his car or go out and battle aliens, to watch his back while he watches mine, I feel really safe when I'm with him. You have _no _idea what it's like being me! I had trouble making friends when I was younger, but you didn't seem to notice, or care! Then I met Kevin and everything was right, because I finally found someone who understood how I felt. Alone. I was happy with him...until bad things started too happened. I've always liked him, but I tried lying to myself about it. Useless."

He looked up to see his mom avoiding his stare. She looked sad, disappointed even.

"Maybe...if we found you a nice girl..." Sandra started in a soft voice.

"It's not gonna be that easy. I know a nice girl, Julie, but I just don't feel the same about her as I do Kevin. Mom, you may not like it but I really do love him. Like how you feel towards dad, you love him right?"

She looked at her husband who was smiling at her. She smiled back and pressed herself against him, allowing him to wrap his and arm around her, "-with all my heart." She said guiltily.

"Exactly. Mom...I really like him, just let me be with Kevin. If you love me, like, really do, you'll let me be happy, just like you are when you hang out with dad." Ben said, knowing he had already won.

Carl sighed lightly before letting go of his wife, "You can be with Kevin. But you're grounded."

Ben didn't even question why. He just smiled, "Fine by me." He said before slipping out of his chair, but as he headed out of the room, his mother stopped him.

"How long have you been-"

"I don't think I am. Just for Kev. Love is crazy and I finally understand how." Ben laughed before continuing his way to his room. Once in his comfort zone once again, he let his breath go and fell to his bed. He had put up a pretty good act but now was time for the break down. He shoved his face into his pillow and let the tears flow. He really needed Kevin right now, he needed the comfort. His mom and dad had just rejected him then 'accepted' him but of course; he had to put up a huge act and tell a speech, saying stuff he didn't even realize before.

'Stupid...stupid parents...don't understand anything!' he thought before flipping onto his back to stare up at the dark ceiling. Ben looked towards his window and noticed that it was raining, 'how did I not notice that?' He sat up and watched as the rain splashed against the glass. "Too bad rain can't wash away all these stupid feelings," Ben muttered with a small smile on his face. "Too bad rain can't bring me Kevin." He wiped his eyes and gave a shuddery breath before hearing his cell go off.

He ignored it the first few rings, but then it continued to ring and ring and ring until Ben finally decided to see who was annoying enough to call non-stop. "What?" he asked in an aggravated voice.

"What, don't like talking to your hubby, sweetie-pie?" Ben gasped upon hearing Kevin's voice on the other line. He loved it, loved hearing him, even if it was full of sarcasm, but then again, it wouldn't really be Kevin if there weren't any sarcasm somehow.

"Kevin, Kevin where are you?" Ben asked in a frantic voice.

"Look out your window my fair maiden." Ben slowly turned back to the window and walked towards it before looking out to see Kevin soaked right to the bone waving at him, his cell at his ear. "I have come to save you princess!" Kevin said in Ben's ear.

Ben laughed lightly, "Lovely." He said in sarcasm.

"Aw, don't make me sad Benji. I come all this way just for you!"

"Did you even leave?" Ben asked feeling a little suspicious as he watched Kevin lean against the green camaro. He saw Kevin move a little, opening the door to his car then pulling out a large cup with a straw sticking out the top.

"Yeah. And if you want this, you're gonna have to come down and give me a kiss."

Ben let out another laugh before nodding, "Fine, just hang on a sec."

"For you Ben, I'd wait an eternity."

"Oh, and Kev?"

"Yes my love?" Kevin said, and even through the rain, Ben could see the smug look on his face.

"Shut Up."

"Yes, my love." Kevin laughed.

Ben growled a little before he hung up and walked towards his bed, bending over to pick up his black shirt and jacket, slipping on the black piece of cloth before slipping on the green one. Lifting his left arm, he dialled through the Omnitrix on his wrist before stopping at Big Chill. After changing into the alien, he phased through the window out into the rain then glided down towards Kevin.

Then almost instantly, after changing back, he felt himself pulled into a huge soggy hug, soaking Ben right through his jacket. "Kevin, you're getting me wet!" Ben whined.

"I know." Kevin said before pulling away and using his free hand to lift Bens face towards him so he could kiss his younger and smaller, brunet boyfriend. Ben melted into Kevin and pressed himself firmly against the older male, feeling everything, physically and emotionally. This is what made Ben happy. When Kevin pulled away, he smirked and pressed his forehead against Bens, his dark hair dripping and sticking to his face, as was the younger's light brown hair to his. "Love you."

"Love ya too...hubby," Ben said smiling back. Emerald green laced with chocolate brown. It was a nice moment to share and what was weird is that the rain seemed to be lightening up. "So...smoothie?" Ben asked, breaking the mood as he smiled innocently at the raven-haired boy.

Kevin frowned a little, "Only if you get in the car." He retorted.

This time Ben frowned, "Why?"

"We're gonna run away."

"We're gonna run away? Where're we gonna run away to?"

"Well I have a friend up in Canada; we can stay with him until I get a place my own..."

"Canada!?" Ben asked

"Yep. You don't even need to pack; we can just buy a few new things on our way. Besides, you don't seem to wear much else but you jacket and jeans, besides. If we run out of clothes I much prefer you naked."

"Perv."

They both got into the car and as a reward of doing so Kevin gave Ben his Fruity Smoothie. As Kevin drove off down the road, they didn't even discuss anything about telling anyone about where they were going. Ben wasn't even sure if they really were going to Canada, or perhaps it was just a joke. Kevin was hard to read half the time. Ben, now chewing the straw from his smoothie, scooted closer to Kevin and leaned over to him, resting his head on his should before closing his eyes. He didn't know how long they were driving but he felt tired. It couldn't be any later than nine or even ten, but it felt so much later.

"Hey Ben, you awake?" Kevin asked noticing Ben had become still. When he didn't get a response, he only smiled and continued driving. "As soon as we get there Ben...we can finish what we started, and with no interruptions." Kevin promised under his breath, so as not to wake the slumbering boy.

Sandra peaked into Ben's room to see how he was doing before realising that the room was completely deserted. "Carl!" She called, then immediately heard the response in footsteps as he rushed up to his wife. "He's gone." She said, in a voice almost too calm for comfort.

"Where do you think he is?" Ben's father asked, slight panic in his voice.

"I don't know. Is his cell phone still here? Maybe we can call him-"

"No, it's right there on his desk." Carl pointed out.

"Oh." Sandra said in disappointment.

Carl gave a short groan before turning and heading down the hall, "We have to call the police, tell them our boy is missing!" Sandra followed him and watched as he picked up and dialled the phone, there was a quick pause after he dialled before he spoke up, "Hello, officer? Our boy seems to have-"

_Beepbeepbeep_

"Huh?"

"I think our boy is okay." Sandra spoke up.

"Sandra?" Carl questioned.

"I trust him. I trust he's alright out there, he's still my baby and I hate letting him go but...I think he's alright."

Carl looked at her strangely before looking at the phone then placing it down on the receiver. He opened his arms, leading his wife into an embrace. She walked forward and pressed herself into him, tears streaking down her face, "I think he'll be alright as well. We were."

**Akki D.: Okay dude, Holy Smack Monkey's I really did it! I had this in my mind and it had been sitting in my rough drafts for...quite a while. Lulz**

**That is the closest thing to sex I will ever write ever! XD;; I can't even believe I wrote that...and I'll probably never write anything like that again until I'm at least a little older. I hope you like it people, I really do! (Plus, I am such a guilty Canadian! XD )**


End file.
